


A Gift To Come Home To

by fromstarlighttodust



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dancer Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Secret Santa, Soldier Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/pseuds/fromstarlighttodust
Summary: Levi is a soldier, coming home after a long tour to his boyfriend, Eren with a surprise for him. Little does he know, Eren prepared something for him too.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 264





	A Gift To Come Home To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flamoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamoria/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all my lovelies! This fic is a little gift for flamoria, the benevolent god, as they were my secret Santa recipient! I hope this is what you were wanting, flamoria!

Eren shifted uncomfortably. In hindsight, he probably should have waited a little longer before getting ready for his boyfriend, but it had been so long and their conversation earlier that week had set him off in the worst of ways. He shifted for a whole new reason, remembering it.

_"Four days, I promise," Levi said, leaning forward in his seat, so the light from the computer lit his face better._

_"Really promise?" Eren asked, a small pout on his lips._

_Levi frowned. "Really promise. If they try to extend my tour again, I'll throw the biggest shit fit and then just come home anyway."_

_Eren giggled, but tried to put on a serious face. “You shouldn’t joke about that, you could get in trouble.”_

_“Yeah, yeah,” Levi waved his hand dismissively. “Whatever.”_

_Eren shifted on the bed, placing the laptop by the headboard and laying down on his stomach, knowing the angle would give Levi an amazing view of his ass, clad in booty shorts at the moment. “I miss you.”_

_Levi’s eyes darkened slightly as he took in Eren’s stretched out form. “I miss you, too. I have a lot of leave coming up, so this time I’ll be around for a while before I have to head out again.”_

_Eren smiled gently. “That’s good.” A lot of the time, he tried to avoid mentioning how lonely he was without Levi, though he was pretty sure the older man knew. Early on in their relationship, the fact that Levi was a soldier had caused some problems between them. Mainly, Levi had been hesitant to date because he would be going away a lot into dangerous situations and didn’t think it would be fair to Eren, who would be stuck at home, never sure if Levi was okay between their skype calls. Luckily, Eren’s persistence has won out over that argument. He had pointed out that as a dance major at college, found that the easiest line of work for him was stripping, so if Levi could deal with him taking off his clothes for money, he could deal with frequent, required absences. They had been happily dating for two years, now._

_“By the way,” Levi said, his voice dropping to that tone that never failed to make Eren shiver. “Have you been good?”_

_Eren bit his lip and nodded. “Yes, Sir, I’ve been a good boy.”_

_A slow grin spread across Levi’s face that couldn’t be called anything but feral. “Even though my tour was extended? All this time, you’ve behaved yourself?”_

_“Yes, Captain,” Eren whispered._

_“You didn’t forget any of the rules this time?” Levi pressed._

_“That was one time,” Eren whined, pouting at the camera._

_Levi laughed darkly. “One time your ass still remembers.”_

_“True.” Eren winced slightly at the memory._

_Levi glanced around, confirming that he was alone and then leaned forward, speaking directly into the mic on his headphones. “I’ll reward you for your patience when I get home, princess.”_

_Eren whined again, burying his bright red face into his arms at the pet name. Originally, he had been embarrassed about being called ‘princess’, but Levi had a thing for him in skirts and treating him like royalty--or a spoiled brat, as Levi put it--so Eren had quickly learned to accept the name. Now it turned him on more than it embarrassed him. “Don’t be mean…”_

_Levi laughed again, but it was lighter than before and just like that, the spell was broken. “No touching, Eren. Four days. You can do it.”_

_“I know,” Eren muttered, lifting his head. “I can’t wait.”_

_“I’ll text you my flight details when I have them,” Levi tacked on._

_“Do you want me to come get you from the airport?” Eren tilted his head to the side._

_“Don’t you have school this week? And work?” Levi raised an eyebrow._

_“Well, yes, but--” Eren started but Levi was already shaking his head._

_“College is important. I’ll get a cab. Even if I get in while you’re not in class or at work, you should rest and do your homework. I know you.”_

_“Okay…”_

_“Good boy,” Levi offered him a small smile. “I should go. Early morning tomorrow.”_

_Eren nodded. “Be safe.”_

_“Always,” Levi nodded seriously. “Love you, brat.”_

_“I love you, too,” Eren smiled at the camera until the call disconnected._

_Four days. He had to prepare._

The sound of the front door opening and closing ripped Eren from his daydream. “Eren?” Levi’s voice called.

“In the bedroom!” Eren called back.

“Jesus, what kind of homecoming is this,” Levi yelled, his tone teasing. Eren could hear him moving around.

“Sorry, I’m a little tied up in here,” Eren bit down on a grin as he responded.

“Whatever, I’ve gotta piss like no one’s business and then I’ll come get my welcome home kiss myself,” Levi said and then Eren heard the bathroom door close.

“What a mood killer,” Eren muttered to himself, laughing softly.

A few minutes later, Levi’s footsteps made their way towards the bedroom. When partially shut door swung open, the steps stopped. “Oh. When you said you were tied up in here, I did not anticipate that you meant that literally.”

Eren snorted and did his best to look over his shoulder. “Yes, Sir, I meant it literally. Welcome home.”

From the little glimpse of Levi that he could get, he could tell that his effort was appreciated. Binding his lower half had been easy, so he had overcompensated, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to do much with his upper body. As such, Eren had thoroughly hogtied his ankles to his thighs--a stretch that was only slightly uncomfortable for a dancer like himself--with a spreader bar locked just above his knees, showing off the black plug nestled between his cheeks--or it would, if not for the skirt that draped over his hips. The rope around his legs also crisscrossed upwards and hooked over his shoulders, but it wasn’t nearly as prettily done was when Levi had tied him up before. His hands were tied to the headboard, but he had only been able to get it so tight on his own, so he did have a bit of wiggle room.

Levi approached the bed slowly and then his hands ran over Eren’s ass, sliding up under his skirt to play with the lace panties on Eren’s hips. “Were you a bit impatient for your reward, princess?”

“I wanted to be pretty for you when you got home, Sir,” Eren’s eyes fluttered shut at the contact. It had been so long since he had those cool hands on his skin and just the light touch was enough to make his cock twitch against the lace encasing it.

For a moment, those hands left, and Eren was lost as to why, but then the bed dipped at his side and a hand fisted his hair, pulling his head back and up. Dark grey eyes met green for a few seconds before Levi’s lips met Eren’s in a soft kiss. It was unthinkably gentle for the compromising position that Eren was in and the harshness of the pull to his hair, but Eren knew it Levi’s way of saying thank you for the gift Eren had turned himself into. 

When he pulled back, letting Eren’s head drop back to the mattress, Levi ran his hand down Eren’s back, his fingers slipping under the rope here and there, an idle motion to an untrained eye, but Eren knew that he was checking to make sure that he had bound himself safely. “You’re always pretty for me, princess,” Levi said, and Eren shivered from the tone. “But I like what you’ve done here. What’s your color?”

“Green, Captain,” Eren breathed as Levi’s hand cupped his ass through the smooth fabric of his skirt.

“Good boy,” Levi replied, and then the skirt was flipped up in one smooth motion. “Oh, what do we have here?”

Levi’s finger pressed against the base of the plug inside Eren, completely bypassing the lace thong still wrapped around him. Eren moaned softly in response as the silicone moved inside him and he took a slow, deep breath to calm himself. There was no way that his captain was going to let him off easy tonight, so there was no use in getting too worked up too fast. While all the time apart made Eren desperate from touch and release--especially given the fact that he was under strict rules not to touch himself while Levi was away without express permission (one memorable time, Eren had been ordered to do it on camera and just when he had been getting close the call had been cut off because some of Levi’s squad had walked into the tent during the call. For the next week, he had a very sorry Levi who allowed him as many orgasms as he wanted for having left him with blue balls and a mild panic attack due to the fact that for all Eren knew, the call had been cut off because of an attack on the base of something)--the longer their time apart was, the more Levi liked to toy with Eren.

"I stretched myself so I'm ready for you, Sir," Eren was proud that his voice remained mostly steady as Levi rotated the plug inside him.

Levi climbed onto the bed between Eren's spread legs and pressed his growing erection against the cleft of Eren's ass, pushing against the plug. "So, if I wanted to I could just fuck you into oblivion?"

"Yes," Eren hissed as pleasure coursed through him.

"Yes?" Levi's tone could be called nothing but judgemental.

"Yes, Captain," Eren hastily corrected. 

Levi lay a slap against Eren's left cheek and for the life of him, Eren couldn't tell if it was because of his little slip up or just because Levi enjoyed watching his ass bounce. Either way he made a small apologetic sound and was rewarded by soft lips pressing against the slightly reddened flesh. Just to see the jiggle, then, he figured.

"Tell me, princess, as tonight is a reward for you having been a good boy for me while I was away, would you like to cum now or do you want to wait for me?" Levi spoke as he ran his hands lovingly along the sides of Eren's bound thighs.

Eren bit his lip, really thinking it over. If he chose to cum now, he would most likely cum again later, but he would have to endure overstimulation while Levi played with him. Waiting longer would be its own kind of torture, because he never knew what kind of mood Levi would be in, how long he would decide their scene should last before Eren would be granted his release. However, in the end it wasn't a hard choice. "Wanna wait for you, Captain. Missed your cock in me, wanna cum on it."

"That's my good boy," Levi said warmly and Eren received another kiss to his lower back. "I'm not gonna make you wait too long, princess. I don't have it in me tonight for the long game. Not when I came home to such a pretty present."

Eren whimpered softly, the words spoken in _that_ tone, almost reverently, doing more for him than he'd like to admit. Levi pulled back for a moment, and Eren could hear the sound of a zipper. Not that he'd ever say it outloud, but he sorely hoped that Levi wasn't taking his uniform off. They both got off on power play, which is why Eren often referred to Levi by his military rank during scenes and the uniform just made it all the more sexy in his mind. Somehow, Levi seemed to know without him saying it and occasionally indulged him, though he complained about having to get his uniform dry cleaned afterwards without fail.

When Levi pressed against his ass again, the scratch of clothed thighs was still present, despite the addition of bare cock. Levi hissed softly as he rubbed his length against Eren for a few moments before pulling away, restraining himself. "What you do to me," Levi muttered, more to himself than to Eren, then louder. "Gonna roll you over, princess. Wanna see those gorgeous eyes as I unwrap my present."

And then, with no other warning, Eren's world spun as he was flipped onto his back. The wiggle room his had on his wrists was eaten up as the rope twisted to accommodate the motion and his legs pressed together a bit more with the new angle, creating a delicious burn in his thighs. Levi stroked his fingers up and down his sides as he looked at him. "Color?"

"Green, Sir."

"Good boy."

Levi pushed the front of Eren's skirt up and stroked his thumb over the lace of the panties, tantalizingly close to his cock. If Eren hadn't been so preoccupied with staring at the vision that was his captain, he probably would have begged for more contact. As it was, he was completely taken by Levi, still in his camo green uniform, though the jacket was undone to reveal his black t-shirt underneath. Said t-shirt was hiked up part way, revealing the well muscled stomach that Eren adored and the perfect V that lead down to Levi's hard, exposed cock, his pants pushed down just enough that he could pull himself out.

"Like what you see?" Levi taunted his thumb moving to tease the head of Eren's cock that was peeking out of the panties. 

Eren nodded frantically, even as pleasure attacked his senses. Fuck, there was no way he was going to last tonight, if the way that simple touch drove him wild was any indication. It had just been too long, but Eren was desperate to be a good boy for his captain.

Before he could voice his concerns, as if sensing his inner conflict, Levi trailed his hand down to the plug between his cheeks and tugged it just enough that it shifted inside Eren. "Can't wait to be inside you, princess," he growled and then began to ease the plug out with gentle tugs. Eren openly moaned as his rim was stretched on the toy, and then louder when Levi sunk two fingers inside in its place.

Levi smirked at Eren as his hand moved, his fingers stroking Eren's insides while his other hand moved over his own cock. Honestly, Eren wasn't sure which did it more for him. The fingers felt incredible, but the sight of Levi touching himself because of Eren was just too much for his lust addled mind. "Please, Captain, want you inside, please."

Levi hushed him gently, his fingers pushing further and pressing against Eren's prostate. As soon as Eren's back arched as much as it could in the rope, Levi began a relentless assault, teasing the spot with precise brushes of his fingertips. "But I am inside. You have my fingers."

Eren let out a choked sob, his head thrashing from side to side. "Master, please! I can't last!"

Levi froze for a fraction of a second before he pressed into Eren's sweet spot once more and then withdrew his fingers, reaching for the lube he had noticed sitting on the nightstand. Eren never called him master unless he was too far gone to comprehend his own words. Not that Levi necessarily minded it, but he wasn't a big fan of what came if he pushed Eren a step further--and that was an overwhelmed, silent Eren who had checked out for the next hour or so. Call Levi old fashioned, but he wasn't a huge fan of fucking a doll, especially not one shaped like his boyfriend. He'd rather they both enjoy themselves and he was struggling with the idea of stopping at this point, so no more playing, it seemed.

Slicking up his length, Levi positioned the tip at Eren's entrance. "Ready, princess?"

Eren looked at his with watery eyes, already overloaded with pleasure. "Please," he whispered, his voice barely reaching Levi.

Levi spared a second to reach up and lovingly caress Eren's cheek before he slid inside that tantalizing heat in one smooth motion. Eren whimpered in pleasure and Levi took a strange kind of mercy, thrusting roughly into him without waiting.

Eren writhed as hard as his binding allowed him, loud moans and garbled words spilling from his lips, to the point where Levi began to worry that he was going to hurt himself. Without pausing in his thrusts, Levi pulled his knife off his belt and began to cut through the ropes on Eren's thighs, freeing him. 

As soon as Eren was free, Levi leaned over him and wrapped his hand loosely around Eren's throat, offering to replace the restriction the ropes had offered with an alternative he could control. "Okay?" He grunted out.

Eren nodded. "Yes, yes, yes, please!"

Levi tightened his grip and Eren's breath stuttered, though there was barely enough pressure to stunt the blood flow to his brain. Eren was just too far gone to know the difference at this point.

"Cap...tain," Eren wheezed and looked at him with begging eyes.

"Just a little bit more, princess," Levi hissed through his moans as he sped his thrusts up to a truly brutal pace.

Eren's mouth opened and Levi let his hand drop from his throat because he was pretty sure that the brunette wasn't actually breathing anymore at all. The little punched out sounds that were coming from Eren were a good sign, though. He was still with Levi.

"Now, cum now," Levi breathed as he thrust two more times and took a firm grip of Eren's cock, simultaneously pumping it while he started to empty himself inside of the brunette. It barely took three pumps before Eren was screaming his release.

Levi braced himself over Eren on shaky arms for a few moments, trying to catch his breath as Eren lay, boneless beneath him. One large tan hand came up, seemingly of its own accord, and began to trace lazy circles on Levi's wrist. Levi offered Eren a small smile, but he wasn't sure that the younger was actually seeing right then. 

Carefully pulling himself out of his lover, Levi made his way to the bathroom and washed himself quickly. Looking at his stained uniform, he wrinkled his nose. "Gonna fucking have to get it dry cleaned… Again," he muttered to himself and stripped out of his clothes, tossing them into the hamper after emptying his pockets. He paused long enough to send a longing glance to the shower, but returned to Eren with a washcloth instead.

"Hey, beautiful," Levi whispered, gently running the cloth over Eren's body, his chest and stomach and between his thighs, before lobbing the cloth towards the door, knowing he was going to hate himself for that in the morning but unable to tear himself away from Eren at the moment. Not with the man in question making small, needy noises and tugging weakly at Levi's arm.

He climbed in bed and wrapped his arms around Eren, hugging him close. "I've got you. You did so good, Eren. You were so good for me. I love you so, so much."

Eren snuggled into him, somehow making his larger frame seem small, tucked into Levi's chest. It took nearly twenty minutes, Levi keeping up the whispered praises the entire time as he stroked his fingers up and down Eren's back and through his hair, but eventually the younger man resurfaced from whatever headspace he had been in.

The first indication was when Eren wiggled around and then started to press tender little kisses to Levi's collarbones. The second was when big green eyes turned up to Levi. "You went easy on me," he muttered.

Levi hummed in response. "You called me master."

"Oh. Sorry. I was a little worked up."

Levi snorted. "A little?"

Eren gently shoved Levi's shoulder, but laughed. "It was a long tour, Levi! You got extended _twice_!"

"I know," Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's forehead. "You know, I had plans for tonight. I wasn't expecting to see you all tied up for me as soon as I got home."

Eren giggled. "Did you like your surprise?"

Levi nodded. "Yes, but now I feel a little silly giving you mine."

"You got me something?" Eren's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Levi pursued his lips, clearly thinking something over before he shrugged slightly. "Fuck it. Yeah, I did."

"What is it?" And just like that, all of Eren's boundless energy returned.

"I left it on the dresser. Think you can stand up?"

Eren scrambled up, only wincing a little bit and stumbling slightly. Once he was there, he froze. "Levi?" He whispered, staring at the little velvet box on the dresser.

There was no answer. When Eren whipped back around, box in hand, Levi was kneeling behind him, still buck naked. "Marry me?"

Eren nearly dropped the box, his hands were shaking so hard, but he flung himself into Levi's arms and peppered kisses all over his face, gasping "yes" between each one. 

Levi caught him flawlessly and carefully pulled the box from Eren's hand before opening it to reveal a simple rose gold band. Taking Eren's hand, he slid it into place and then caught the brunette's cheeks with his palms. "I love you."

Eren was crying, and the tears wouldn't stop, but he was okay with that for now. "I love you, too," he whispered.

And he really, really did. Because no matter how bad the time without Levi was, the time with him more than made up for it. Eren had no doubt that it would always, always be that way. 

  
  



End file.
